


The Little Monk and the Dragon Brothers

by gayrobits



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy AU, First fic be nice plz omg, Gen, Genji is not a cyborg, Hanzo is a good big brother in this, Human Zenyatta, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Relationship, dragon shimada brothers, human Mondatta, human!omnics, implied mchanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayrobits/pseuds/gayrobits
Summary: Zenyatta was born with a gift. A gift of healing. His older brother is very protective of him because of it. But even his brother can't stop fate, and Zenyatta's fate is sealed the moment he found that little green dragon.





	1. Dragon Scales

Zenyatta walked along quietly through the woods just beyond the Shambali monastery, the birds singing softly around him. Zenyatta knew his brother must be worried sick about him but for some reason the little five year old boy felt he needed to be in the woods today.

The orbs around his thin neck orbited him silently, the occasional soft chime coming from them. They were a gift from his brother, a way for Zenyatta to channel his gift; as well as the reason his brother never wanting him to leaving the monastery.

A bird fluttered down and landed on Zenyatta's bald head, chirping down at the dark skinned boy. Zenyatta giggled. "Oh hello! Ah, I cannot stay long unfortunately little bird. Brother Mondatta must be having a fit right about now." The boy held out his small hand and the bird perched there, chirping at Zenyatta again. He giggled again. "Between you and me though?" He whispered, "It's fun messing with my brother." 

Zenyatta started to giggle again when the forest went deadly still. His bird friend even flying away in a flurry of feathers. That's when Zenyatta heard the growl.

Even though his first thought was to run something held him there, listening. He soon realized that the sound wasn't a growl but a whimper. Zenyatta found himself following the sound, like some invisible force pulling him along.

After climbing over a small log Zenyatta gasped as he came face to face with huge golden eyes. The little monk fell over on his butt while the being before him tried to scramble back. Zenyatta couldn't believe his eyes. "A... dragon..?"

Sure enough, with its one paw stuck in a rabbit trap, was a little serpentine dragon covered in glittering green scales. Its long whiskers twisted nervously while it's long black mane stood on end, fluffing up between its two smooth horns. 

Zenyatta's eyes never left the little green dragon as it whimpered and tried to pull itself loose from the trap. Zenyatta noticed other small cuts and scratches on the dragon and felt sorry for it. Ignoring what Mondatta had told him about using his powers without his brother present Zenyatta focused his gift onto one of his orbs and it glowed a soft gold. 

Carefully Zenyatta floated the orb to the dragon and soon the cuts on its body slowly vanished. The dragon's head snapped toward the human with a look of shock. Zenyatta smiled serenely at the dragon. "That is my gift! I'll help you get out of that trap now. Let me see... ah!" Zenyatta picked up a sharp rock and carefully moved next to the dragon. It watched him intensely but didn't panic as Zenyatta carefully cut him loose, bringing his orb around to heal the raw skin the rope caused.

Finally free the dragon bounced up, doing what almost looked like a little dance to Zenyatta. He giggled and that caused the dragon to stare at him, watching the boys orbs intently. "I'm glad you're okay-" Zenyatta started but the little dragon bolted forward and grabbed one of Zenyatta's orbs in his mouth before running away.

"Hey!" Zenyatta ran after the beast, keeping his eyes on the glittering green shape before him. Mondatta would have his head if he lost one of his orbs and he knew his brother would never believe that a dragon stole it.

Zenyatta then saw what the little dragon wanted it for as he came to a small clearing. The green dragon pressed his orb to the cheek of a much larger blue dragon. It had the same whiskers and black mane but its horns looked more like antlers. It was also injured, pretty badly from what Zenyatta could see. The green dragon saw Zenyatta had followed it and ran up to the boy, pressing the orb into his hand and whining. Zenyatta stared into its golden eyes, seeing little specks of brown in them along with worry.

"You want me to heal him." It was a statement not a question and the little dragon nodded its head wildly. Zenyatta's bright blue eyes fell on the larger dragon. He's never tried to heal something that big or hurt but the desperation in the smaller dragon's eyes fueled his resolve.

Focusing on three of his orbs he put as much power behind them as he could, each one glowing a bright gold, before sending them to float around the blue dragon. At first nothing happened and Zenyatta grit his teeth, willing with all his might to heal the dragon's wounds before finally the wounds started to fade.

As the injuries faded the larger dragon's own golden eyes opened and he slowly stood, the green dragon letting out noises of happiness. Finally Zenyatta fell to his knees, his orbs falling to the ground and rolling around him. He did it but he was so tired. 

'You've helped us greatly little monk.' Zenyatta jumped as the deep voice seemed to enter right into his brain. The little boy looked up at the blue dragon, the green one perched on the larger's shoulders. "You..." Zenyatta murmured. 

The blue dragon nodded. 'My little brother has yet to learn how to speak with humans but he thanks you dearly for helping us. Right, Genji?' The green dragon, Genji, nodded at Zenyatta; smiling a toothy grin. His elder brother continued, 'In return we gift you one of our scales each. To most they will just appear as rocks but you will always know and remember what you saw here today.' 

The pair carefully shook a scale from each of them loose before Genji picked them up in his jaws and gave them to Zenyatta, giving the little monk a friendly lick. Zenyatta smiled at them as Genji hopped back onto his brother. With one last nod to blue dragon flew off, Genji waving at Zenyatta. The boy waved back, clutching the scales to his chest trying to comprehend what he had just been though.

Zenyatta was still sitting there when he heard his name being called desperately. Mondatta had finally found him. Calling his orbs back to himself Zenyatta shoved the scales into his pocket as he hurried off to his brother, prepared for the lecture that would follow with thoughts of dragons. Little green dragons.


	2. Dragon Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to get the thoughts of dragons out of his head and his own realationship with his brother straining Zenyatta spends a lot of time looking at the scales till one day he learns something that will lead to a unbreakable friendship

"Do you think little Zenyatta is lonely brother Mondatta...?"

The leader of the Shambali slowly glances at the other monk who spoke before looking back at Zenyatta as the little boy talked with some of the other monks of the monastery. "Whatever do you mean brother...?" Mondatta raised an eyebrow at the other monk and his companion sighs, "There is no one Zenyatta's age here brother. Do you ever notice how he wants to play but no one has time for it? He is only five brother. There is more to life for a kid his age then learning to mediate." Mondatta frowned slightly, his hands folding behind him. "I understand your concern but you must also remember, Zenyatta is also unlike most children his age. That reminds me its time for his training... Excuse me." The other monk sighed and shook his head once the leader was out of ear shot, gently getting Zenyatta to come with him to train, the little boy's shoulder slumping a bit. "If only you could stop being protective brother... and see what you are doing to the one you work so hard to protect." 

~OoO~

Zenyatta slumped on his windowsill, blue eyes sadly looking out at the sky. He loved his brother don't get him wrong but Zenyatta was old enough to know his brother would never let him leave the monastery. He cared for his brothers and sisters in the monastery as well but Zenyatta wanted a friend his own age more then anything else in the world. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the pair of scales he had set on his windowsill as well, smiling softly as he picked up the green one. The little boy gently ran his thumb along the glittering scale the memory of golden eyes floating though his head. "Genji..." He liked the little dragons name and Zenyatta found himself thinking of him a lot in the few months since he first saw the dragons. Sighing Zenyatta pressed his forehead to the scale. "Genji... I'm so lonely... I wish I could see you and your brother again..."

'Ask and you shall receive little monk!' Zenyatta jumped as the young voice chirped in his mind exactly the same way the blue dragon had that time. The little monk stared wide eyed out his window as, floating there with his brother not far away, was Genji. The green dragon gave Zenyatta a toothy grin. 'Ah you heard me! Yay! I finally got it Hanzo seeeeee?' The blue dragon, that Zenyatta finally knew now was Hanzo, chuckled and shook his head. 'Yes Genji I see. It seems this little monk missed you.' Genji did a little loop in the air, zipping into Zenyatta's room. Zenyatta couldn't help but giggle as he backed into his room, watching the little green dragon fly around like a crazy kite. Hanzo just floated by the window, resting his head on his paws and smiling softly. He knew that as much as Zenyatta had thought of his little brother and smaller dragon had thought of the monk. Every day he would ask Hanzo to go see him again and finally Hanzo agreed and he couldn't be happier for his brother. 

Zenyatta held his arms over his head as Genji flew above him in circles, the little boy smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. "It's so wonderful to see you again! And to finally speak to you! Look at you, Genji! You're so magical!" Genji let out a happy sound before he zipped down to bump his nose to Zenyatta's, giving the other boy a friendly lick. Zenyatta laughed happily as he reached up to pet Genji's head, the dragon purring happily. The little dragon then looked at Hanzo with big eyes. 'Brother? Can I show Zenyatta?' The dark skinned boy tilted his head, glancing at the older dragon as well. Hanzo stared quietly at the two young boys. He knew Genji wanted a friend and if he was going to be friends with anyone Hanzo was okay with it being this kind little monk. 

With a nod from his brother Genji whooped before backing away from Zenyatta. To Zenyatta's amazement the little dragon did a flip and as he did he changed. "Zenyatta!" Before him now stood a boy a few years older then him, wild black hair standing on end, smooth horns curving out of his head and sparse scatterings of green scales on his cheeks, neck and arms. Zenyatta blinked. "G-Genji...?" The boy laughed, grinning a familiar toothy grin. "Not bad eh? I haven't got it perfect yet but I'm pretty human right??" Genji's now brown eyes were just flecked with gold but still shined in an otherworldly way to the younger boy. Zenyatta stared in shock for a while before cracking another grin and tackling the now human Genji. "I had no idea you could do this!! You look amazing, Genji!" Genji laughed again, hugging the younger boy tightly to him before rolling around playfully; making Zenyatta giggle wildly as they rolled across the floor.

Once they had finished their rolling Zenyatta then gave Genji a serious look. "Genji. Do you like video games...?" The dragon turned boy leaped up posing. "I love them!! Wait... you can have video games???" Zenyatta giggled before going over to the side of his room and opening the stand there. A small TV with a game system and a small collection of games sat there. "Brother Mondatta may be protective of me but he has a hard time telling me no." Zenyatta got a cheeky grin and Genji laughed. "If only it was that easy for me to do that to Hanzo! Lets go Zenyatta!"

Hanzo watched quietly as the two boys set up a game and started playing. It was taking quite a bit of Hanzo's magic to keep the sound from the room to not be heard but anything for his little brother's happiness. Sighing Hanzo remembered when he had ran away with Genji, his elders seeing the little wind dragon as a future threat. Genji was the the first wind dragon to be born in the Shimada clan for decades. Hanzo himself is a lighting dragon the same as the rest of the clan and Hanzo was going to be the new clan head but all that was out of the question now. Hanzo had picked his little brother over the clan and while it hadn't been easy Hanzo didn't regret his decision. Raising and caring for Genji was a tough job but he loved his little brother more then anything and Hanzo would do whatever it took to keep Genji safe. The blue dragon couldn't help but smile as Genji grabbed Zenyatta playfully giving the bald child a noogie. Hanzo didn't need anyone but Genji but the elder brother knew Genji was lonely and the dragon couldn't help but think that this was fate the brothers had been found by the little monk that day. They both were happy and Hanzo couldn't be happier.

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end and as the night started to get late Hanzo finally said. 'Genji we should be leaving now. I think it is your bedtime and your friend needs sleep as well.' The two children were currently playing with Zenyatta's blocks and trying hard not to yawn as they both pouted at Hanzo in a feeble attempt to let the older dragon to let them keep playing but it was a fruitless endeavor. After he had helped Zenyatta clean up Genji gave the little monk a big hug before holding his pinkie out to the younger boy. "Promise me you'll always be my friend Zen?" He asked and Zenyatta nodded, linking his pinkie with Genji's. "I do! Forever and always!" With that promise Genji smiled widely and hugged his friend again. "If you ever need me all you have to do is ask my scale and I will hear. I will come as fast as I can okay Zen?" Zenyatta nodded again but yawned, sleep finally tugging at the boy. Chuckling Genji picked Zenyatta up, a bit awkwardly since Zenyatta was only a bit smaller then Genji, and placed the boy in his bed. Genji tucked his friend in and Zenyatta giggle, smiling sleepily up at Genji. "Good night Genji."

"Good night Zenyatta." Genji flipped again, changing back into his dragon form before floating out to rest on his brother's back; soon falling fast asleep. Hanzo shook his head, looking at Zenyatta to see the other boy had also fallen fast asleep already as well. With a chuckle the older dragon used his magic to turn off the light before flying off into the night as silently as he had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cute things! I had a planned to age them up right away but I decided to age them up a put slower. Showing their growing friendship and then... other feelings for each other >W> but for now cute small children being easy friends XD


	3. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenyatta is now ten and after a horrible birthday and a bad argument with Mondatta he is not having a good day...

The door slamming shook the whole room as the normally calm and chill Zenyatta stomped into his room, angrily throwing his orbs against the nearby wall. The orbs slammed into the wall causing several dents as the ten year old boy stared at the wall huffing. The boy paced back and forth, huffing and growling unable to find his peace again. The upset part of his mind said to screw peace cause that's what Mondatta wants. At the thought of his brother Zenyatta growled before screaming in anger, flopping onto his bed; shoving his face into the pillows to muffle the screaming. It was all Mondatta's fault. It was Zenyatta's birthday, he had just turned ten and it was supposed to be a fun day but he had said something Mondatta didn't like and it lead to the brother's having their argument before Zenyatta ran to his room.

The dark skinned boy sighed and turned over on his side, glittering green catching his eye. He grabbed the green scale from his bed table and held it to his chest. Zenyatta had told Mondatta he wanted to go to Hanamura for a trip, planning to meet Genji there and have fun but Mondatta refused. It was the same was always. 'The outside world isn't safe for someone like you. You must stay here in the monastery.' Something in Zenyatta finally snapped. In the five years he had known his dragon Zenyatta knew more to the world. Genji told him so many stories, brought him many things that Zenyatta kept hidden from the other monks and just so much he wanted to see. Mondatta was hell bent on keeping Zenyatta in Nepal and it wasn't what Zenyatta wanted anymore.

Sighing in anger Zenyatta sat up, calling his orbs back to himself as he walked to the window and opened it. Bringing the green scale to his mouth he whispered softly into it, "Genji please... I need to go somewhere that isn't here... come get me my friend..."

"Ask and you shall receive, little monk." He opened his eyes to see Genji sitting on his windowsill in his human form. Being four years older then Zenyatta he was still a bit taller, hair dyed green. They had started doing that about a year ago when Genji finally got good enough at his transformation for the only odd thing was a few scales on his arms. Genji liked green and so did Zenyatta, the hair suited him. Genji reached out and rubbed at some tears Zenyatta didn't even realize was there and frowned. "What happened Zen...? Why are you so upset? It is your birthday after all... I was hoping to surprise you by popping in tonight but..." The monk just wrapped his arms around Genji's middle, pressing his head into his friends chest. "Just... I need out of here. Can you take me to the lake? I need fresh air." Genji gently hugged his friend back and without a word he backed away just enough to change into his dragon form. He was large enough to easily carry Zenyatta now and that's what he did, letting his friend climb on his back before flying into the forest.

Just after the dragon vanished Zenyatta's bedroom door opened and Mondatta stood there with his head down. "Little brother I'm sorry... I know I shouldn't-" Mondatta dropped the piece of cake he had brought for his brother as a part of his apology the plate shattering to the ground when the older man realized his little brother wasn't in the room and the window was wide open. Mondatta ran into the room and to the window, sticking his head out. The man looked around in a wide eyed panic trying to see if he could see Zenyatta, screaming his brother's name. There was no sign of him. At their leader's screaming several monks ran into the room, finding Mondatta on his knees by the window, crying. One of the monks ran to him, kneeling by their leader. "Brother Mondatta!" Slowly the leader looked at the other and whispered, "You were right... I've driven him away... this is all my fault..." Mondatta pressed his head to his knees to hide his face the other monk looking at the others in the room before barking at them to start looking. They needed to find Zenyatta.

~oOo~  
"You got to put your wrist into it more Zen."

A rock skipped across the water before a moment later another just splashed and sunk. Zenyatta huffed, picking up another rock to try and skip it again. Genji just watched quietly, waiting for his friend to calm down more. His sharp ears heard the screaming for the younger boy from the monastery but he knew they would never find them here. The lake was one Genji found about a year into his and Zenyatta's friendship and the only way to really get there was from the air since the roots and logs made walking there basically impossible without hurting oneself. The dragon boy watched his friend attempt to skip rocks a few more times before the younger got fed up and flopped next to his friend. They sat in silence for a while, watching the water before Genji finally spoke up, "So... what happened...? You're the one always being all sagely and 'embrace tranquility' stuff. It's weird seeing you like this, Zen." The younger boy gave his friend a sour look and Genji put his hands in the air in a defensive movement.

Zenyatta then sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Well... you remember how we wanted to go to Hanamura...?"

"Yeah of course! I- Oh... OH! Oh... I... I see..." Genji trailed off and Zenyatta sighed again, resting his head on his knees. They were silent again till Zenyatta finally whispered, "I'm a horrible brother..." At the sound of Zenyatta starting to cry again Genji scooted close to his friend, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy and hugging him. "You're not Zen..."

Zenyatta shakes his head. "Mondatta only wants to protect me but... Genji I can't stay here all my life. I want to go and see everything. I want to see what you see!" The young monk turned to the sky. "Far off people, places and magical things! Like that wolf man you've met. I want to meet more people like us. Different, special... but free..." The green haired boy rubbed his cheek to his friends, humming softly. "I know Zen. I know. I'd love you to as well. Heck you could help me get my brother to finally admit he has a crush on Jesse, that wolf man, cause geesh that is where he is now and its driving me mad Zen! Mad I say!!" The darker boy laughed though his tears, thankful for a friend like Genji. The dragon boy always knew how to cheer him up. Hugging Genji back tightly the pair sat quietly yet again before Genji asked. "So... now what...?"

Zenyatta sighed. "I don't know... go back I guess. I need to apologize to Mondatta..." Genji nodded before remembering. "Ah but first here!" Genji pulled a small box seemingly out of thin air and placed it in Zenyatta's slender hands. Smiling Zenyatta opened the gift and gasped. Inside was a beautifully carved dragon pendent and without another thought the boy pulled it over his head and onto his slender neck. The birthday boy tackled his friend. "Thank you Genji. I don't know what I'd do without you." Genji laughed bumping his forehead to Zenyatta's, brown and blue eyes smiling at each other. "That's my line, Zen. I couldn't ask for a better friend. Come on. You got a brother to see."

~oOo~  
Mondatta sat on the front steps of the monastery, night was starting to fall and no one had found Zenyatta yet. Mondatta regretted; he should had raised Zenyatta better, he should had been a better brother. He hid his face in his hands as he felt tears starting to fall again. Oh Iris he just wanted to see his brother again and apologize for all his wrongs, tell his little brother how much he loved him, how-

"Brother...?" Mondatta's head snapped up and there was Zenyatta standing there. The little boy had his head down, arms at his sides. "Brother I'm so sor-" Much to Zenyatta's shock he found himself being scooped up in a crushing hug, Mondatta's tears falling on his head. "Zenyatta! I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry! I shouldn't keep you here but I don't want to lose you... like we did our parents... But I know you want to see the world and I... I..." He couldn't finish, for the first time in his life his voice failing him. Zenyatta stared at him, shocked and confused to see his normally so calm and reserved brother openly upset and crying, feeling his own tears welling up. Zenyatta didn't know their parents but he knew they had died in an accident when he was a baby but Mondatta never made it known that was the reason why he was so protective of his little brother.

Wrapping his arms around Mondatta the younger brother whispered, "You won't lose me... I promise brother." Sniffing Mondatta gathered some of his composure but it was hard with the tears staining his face. "Eighteen. You can go wherever you want once you are eighteen. Then I'll feel you are old enough to stay safe. Can that work... I just... need time to get ready to let you go Zenyatta... I... I love you so much, little brother." Looking up at his brother Zenyatta pressed their foreheads together. "I can do that... and I love you too Mondatta... I'm sorry for worrying you." Mondatta just smiled, pressing a kiss to Zenyatta's head. "I'm just glad you came back..."

From a nearby tree there was a green glimmer before it disappeared into the night. Eight years. They could manage eight more years.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic like ever... unbetaed and written on my phone. I apologize for any mistakes and stuff. This idea has been done before but it's been picking at my brain so I thought I'd give it a shot. Plus little Genji and Zen. Sweet beans qwq


End file.
